a girl Jack Sparrow
by brambleshadow21
Summary: what if Jack Sparrow was born a girl? And was captain of the White Pearl, that only has girl crewmates. And will turner was Catain of the lady wellington...  i dont own pirates
1. Chapter 1

_All girl ship? I'm thinking so. This is my story about what would happen if jack was born a girl! And Angelica has found a new Captain to love…._

"_Elizabeth!" Jackie called from across the ship "where in the hell is my rum!"_

_Jackie walked out of her cabin and put on her captains hat. She glanced at her crew. All she saw was low lives with no other job that wanted some adventure._

_Elizabeth walked up behind her "Captain Jackie, we have no rum. We must make port at Tortuga."_

_Jackie growled. "Tell the crew to get ready to make port then" she walked over to the steering wheel and looked ahead "Gab!" she called looking for a short kind of chubby black/grey haired woman that sleeps with a teddy bear._

_Gab looked up "I Captain Jackie" she called back, walking up the wooden stairs that led to Jackie._

"_Get the crew ready for port!" she ordered "I want rum by night fall" _

"_I captain, will do" she ran down the stairs and smacked her hand on the table "GET READY FOR PORT!" she called to the crew._

_One by one the crew found there stations and began to let the sails fall. Five crewmates hocked the bottom of the sails to the ship._

_Jackie smiled and walked back to her cabin. About ten minutes later Elizabeth nocked on the door "another ship is coming our way" she shouted._

_Jackie jumped out of her chair "then ready the cannons!" she sneered. She busted out of the cabin and looked at the ship "it's will turners ship" she growled. _

_Elizabeth blushed. "w-will turner's ship" she repeated "we can't attack his ship! Are you crazy!" she looked at the crew "don't fire! Don't fire!" she called._

_Jackie smacked her upside the head "you flea bitten rat shut up!" she growled "fire!" she called._

_Elizabeth gasped when the ship open fired "stupid!" she hissed. _

_Will looked at the ship "Jackie's back" he growled "READY THE CANNONS!" he called. He went up to Angelica and smiled "this is the day Jackie will die" he kissed her._

_Angelica smiled and kissed him back "my papa was will be avenged" she pulled away and looked ahead "Jackie you just wait." _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jackie we have to stop!" yelled Elizabeth._

_Jackie smiled "sorry love can't, i can't let the white pearl sink" she rubbed the side of her ship_

_Elizabeth growled and looked at the ship she saw Will and Angelica and other crew members._

_Will grabbed a rope and swung him and Angelica over to their ship. He pointed a gun at Elizabeth._

_Angelica pointed two guns and Jackie "ok let's make this clear, I kill Jackie…."_

_Suddenly Jackie kicked the guns out of Angelicas hands and the table turned "ok let ME make this clear, GET. OFF. MY. SHIP!" she hissed._

_Will pointed his gun at Jackie "never!" he growled._

_Elizabeth looked at Will "he pointed a gun at me!" she shouted in her head "but he loves me…right?" she looked at Will then at Angelica._

_Angelica put her hand on Wills waist "give me the gun honey" she tried to grab the gun "I want to be the one to see the light leave her eyes." She smiled evilly._

_Elizabeth's heart stopped and sank "w-what!" she growled, through narrowed eyes "honey! Waist!" she started a hissy fit "how could you!" she stomped her feet and growled very loud._

_Jackie pointed a gun at Elizabeth "sup. Up" she shook her head "get over it" she then narrowed her eyes upon Angelica "have we forgotten who saved who at the fountain of youth?" she snickered "I recon I saved you, but I mustn't utter the words of who I killed to save" she smiled. "Wait I remember. Your father" she said the last word with hate._

_Angelica sniffled and growled "my papa was killed by you!" she growled "and I will avenge him!"_

_Elizabeth, without thinking, tackled Will "you nasty, flea bitten, two timing, pirate!" she hollered._

_Angelica growled and took Wills gun pointing it at Jackie._

_Jackie smiled and loaded the gun'(S) _

_Will growled and pushed her off "I can't help myself' he shrugged his shoulders, getting up._

_Elizabeth got up and flinched._

_Angelica sighed and turned away "I will get you! Mark my word" she grabbed Wills waist._

_Will grabbed the rope and jumped back over to their ship._

_Elizabeth sniffled and rushed to the cargo part of the ship._

_Jackie laughed and walked back up to the wheel and turned the ship in the other direction "she pulled out her compose and flicked it open. It read from north to south to west to east and back a forth till it stopped in the direction of the golden Island._

_Gab walked up the stairs and to Captain Jackie "you still need that rum?" she asked "because we stole the Lady Wellingtons cargo of it" she smiled. _

_In the distance you could hear faint yelling of Captain Jackie name….._


End file.
